The Best Christmas I Ever Had An Edward Story
by The Songbird Still Sings
Summary: This Christmas Edward learns the true meaning of CHirstmas and he get's a very happy ending in the end. EdWin. Rated for Suggestive themes, remeber to review, and MERRY CHRISTAS!


**Ed's POV**

Stupid Holidays. Stupid Presents. Stupid Winry making me come out in the cold with her.

"Come on Ed! You slowpoke. Chirstmas is tomorrow and we still haven't gotten everyone a gift yet!" she called to me. I rolled my eyes. Does everyone really have to get a gift?

"Yeah yeah whatever" I muttered following her.

"Okay, we should be able to find something for the Colonel in here." I heard her mutter. We entered a small shop decorated with odds and ends things for people when you really have no clue what to get them. Perfect a trashy store to find a trashy gift for a trashy colonel.

"Hey look! Novelty Shirts!" she shouted. Oh gosh we're really going to get him something that trashy?

"Hey this one says "Don't knock at Death's Door, Ring the bell and run, He hates that." That outta work, eh Ed?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." I mumbled not really caring.

We ended up fumbling in 15 more stores trying to get all the gifts for everyone we missed a few days before. And at noon we stopped for lunch at a small unimportant burger joint.

"I'll take the Jr. Cheese burger with a small fry and a medium ice tea, please." Winry said sweetly to the waitress her crystal eyes sparkling. Gosh I could stare at them all-what? What am I thinking? Could I be-

"Ed? Hey give her your order." She said breaking me from my thoughts, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oh yeah… Double burger, large fry and a large coke, with a little apple pie,please." I said.

"Sure thing, I'll be back with your drinks shortly." The woman said before heading back to the counter.

"Hey, what was that about? You were spacing out. You feel alright?" She questioned giving me a sharp look.

"NO I'm fine, just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Noneya."

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Screw you."

"Not now."

"Dick."

"Yeah I do have one."

"Go to Hell."

"Been there they kicked me out."

"your such a jerk."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Arguing with you is hopeless." She mumbled before looking out the door.

I drew back into my thoughts, as I looked at her. Her long blonde hair was drew back in it's usual ponytail, but the hair tye was loose so it looked as iff her hair was half up and half down. Beautiful anyway though.

Wut? There I go again. What's wrong with me. I never thought about _Winry _before when I was trying to get AL's body back. But I guess now that Al's restored I have time to think about other things. Guess I never noticed how beautiful she really is.

"Here's your meal, hope you enjoy." The waitress said, shoking both me and winry.

We dug into our meals eagerly and silently. And after I paid for it we left for more gift getting. But at 2 on the dot we parted to get a gift for each other.

WHAT DO I GET HERE!

It took me hours to track down that store, but finnaly at half past 5, I found the Jewlery Store that Alphonse and I had gotten her those earings. I looked inside for the longest of time, until I spotted abeautiful, silver and emerald incrested bracelet.

"I'll take that one." I said to the shopkeeper.

"Sorry, already sold."

"How much."

"Sonny, it's already paid for."

I slapped down 1 million sens (equivilant to 1000 dollars),

"I have cash right here, now Damnit I want the bracelet."

The shopkeeper grabbed the bill and looked up at in in the light.

"Sold, to the lucky little alchemist." He smirked to me. He packedged it up and sent me on my way.

Perfect, I got it just for Winry, now all I have to do is find her. She said she would probably be back at me and Al's apartment by 5 so… if I find a payphone I can call AL and have him pick me up.

And about 3 hours later, after getting completely lost in the outside of the city, I found myself back at the main strip and near a pay phone. I pushed in a few tokens, dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard Winry say.

"Winry?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Can you get Al to come and get me? I'm out by the Burger Joint we ate at today."

"Kay I'll send Al."

"Thanks, Bye." I said before hanging up.

After I got back to the apartment I swiftly placed the already gift wrapped box under the tree and sat down on the couch.

"did you find what you were looking for?" Winry asked me as she took a seat by me.

"Yep I found the perfect thing."

"Perfect? Ed, you do know Christmas isn't all about the gifts right?"

"It's not?" I asked, confused.

"No Ed. Actually it's a religious holiday for some, and some just a time of joy and peace. Religiously to Christians, it's the birth of our Savior, Jesus Christ, Son of God, who grew to save our sins. But of course you're an Atheist so you don't belive in that. So to people like you, it's a time where you spend time with family and friends and give to one another. It's not "Oh I have to get a perfect gift for ,So-en-So, or Christmas will be ruined!" It's a day when people give to one another and are happy and peaceful. You understand."

"I do now. I always thought it was just when you have to go out and spend money on people to get them a gift."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

We ended up talking all night until finnaly falling asleep on each other while on the couch. That was at like 11. But at 2 I suddenly had the urge to wake up. And apparently, so did Winry.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, head still on my chest.

"About 2 am. Merry Christmas." I smiled.

"Oh? Yeah, right, Merry Christmas, Ed." I felt her face move into a smile. We sat on the couch staring at the brightly shining lights on the tree for a while before I got up and reached for her present. I broke it out of the box and came up to the couch on my knees, present in hand.

I opened the bracelet box, exposing the bracelet.

"Merry Christmas, Winry." I said with a bright smile.

"Oh Ed! It's beautiful! Gosh, I love you!" she exclaimed, as she embraced me.

"Really?"

"Yes Forever, I love you!"

"I love you too, Winry." I said bringing her out of the embrace and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Ed-" I cut her off with my lips. Her soft, sweet lips, that were crashed into mine, I licked her lowere lip, begging for entrance. She soon complied and I explored her deep, wet cavern. But we eventually had to come out for air and she was left breathlessly stairing at me.

"Edward, you don't know how long I've waited for you." She smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been in denial."

"Oh trust me,you haven't as long as I have.

"Please, I so beat you when it comes to denial."

"yeah you do." She smirked.

"HEY!"

"hay's for horse's Grass is cheaper."

"Bitch."

"But I'm yours."

"True."

"Wanna go to my room?" I asked.

"Are you thinking we shoule-."

"I have plenty-"

"Seriously?"

"You can thank Roy."

"Remind me to, later today, now come on let's get started on your 1st part Christmas gift." She smirked as she leaped up and away down the hall.

"Coming babe!" I called.

And that truly was the best Christmas I ever had.

**END!**

**HOW WAS I? Good? BAD? GIVE ME REVIEWS. **

**Originally this was gonna be tottaly different but in the end I changed it. Now It's 12 AM where I'm at, and I'm fixin to post it . So MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL WHO ARE IN MY TIME ZONE AND TO THOSE WHO AREN"T, READ IT WHEN I'TS CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaime: I don't own FMA At all. If I did it would be so much more different.**


End file.
